


Glass Heart

by Phersephonenolthstin



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Mpreg omgaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phersephonenolthstin/pseuds/Phersephonenolthstin
Summary: Shinya is born amongst the rubble of a battlefield an Abandoned and weak pup sold to the cruel alpha Kuzo for his use as an omega.However a mysterious pack from the north known only as the DarkMoon pack claims their right of vengeance upon Kuzo and his pack the Wild Wind pack through ancient codes of Honor brought on by a blood feud between their two packs.Kuzo is well aware that the codes of Honor dictate but in order for the Revenge to be taken out properly it means that it will cost his head however according to the honor codes his life will be spared if he simply hands over the lives of his progeny instead and so he cowardly hands over the sickly pregnant omega unaware that the alpha of the Darkmoon Pack does not play by all the rules of Honor.
Relationships: Kyo/Shinya (Dir en grey)
Kudos: 1





	Glass Heart

The rain my love!  
Here it comes again  
Pulling me away from you  
It is thick and red  
It stains your porcelain skin  
While tears sparkle against the softness of your eyes

So tightly closed  
Just as my foolish heart has always been  
But now this heart of mine is cracking away from the frame

Shattering into splinters on the floor  
Still reflecting back to me what I had known too late

With you my life had meaning  
Purpose  
Future  
Now only ashes remain  
So just please let me carry you  
Let me hold you deep inside where no one will find you  
Please don't go  
All I ever needed was you

I lay my head atop your pure heart and pray for you to forgive all my sins; please don't go  
All I ever needed was you

In the beginning and the end of all things you were cut into the very core of me

You are my breath  
You are my water  
You are my warmth  
You are my milk  
You are my fire  
You are my funeral pyre


End file.
